theholdersfandomcom-20200214-history
The Holder of the Debt
To gain this object, you must have gained the Coin from the The Holder of Trade. And you must have been the one to gain said Object, for only you can fathom the debt that is owed. In any city, in any country, go to any swap-shop or small business where trade is the main form of currency. When you enter, ask the store owner if you can see "The Holder of the Debt" while offering him a large cash bribe (about $1000 should do, but it's good to have a little more just in case). The owner will look at the cash bribe, and should reply "This is nowhere near enough" Should the man say "This is enough. Follow me" then do, if you wish. Your life will only be measured in moments, and will end in one of the most painful way. When he says the former, present the Coin to him. He will look it over, then nod, and walk out of the store. Do not follow him, for only Hell's minions wait on the outside. The owner will walk back inside with an old lady, looking for a certain item. The owner will tell you to look in the back room for it. There may not have been a back room on the establishment, but if you go through any of the doors inside the building, you will arrive there. Once you enter the room, let your eyes ajust to the new darkness. It is also important not to move, for the Void is still making the floor you stand upon, and to move would cause you to forever hurtle through the Void, suffering all that there is to see in it. You should see a dark room, filled with boxes save for an area around a small wodden table. A lone figure dressed in black will sit on one side of the table; You must take the chair on the other. If there is no chair, then you should just sit on the ground. The Holder wants you to feel comfortable in his domain. He shall ask you if you have "It" Tell him that you do, and reach into your pocket. You will find a small package in your pocket. Take it out and give it to him. He will greedily open it, and you will discover it is the Coin. Before he can put it in his pocket, thus losing it forever, you must ask him, with as much temper in your voice as you dare to muster, "And How will this fulfill Their debt?!" He will glare at you, greed easily showing in his eyes, and tell you one sentence: "It won't. But it will fulfill yours" At this point, stand, open the nearest box, and pray you can kill the man with the item inside. Do not worry, he shall not put up a fight, but the only way to kill him is to remove his head, and you only have one chance. The wound you will inflict will begin to pour out the currency your home country, starting with the largest amount, and the flow will steadily get larger as the worth gets smaller. As this happens, the body will shudder in a most horrendous way, as it tries to regain it's lost head. Once the head is in the body's hands, it will begin to tell you of every debt that was ignored, not paid off, and all-over removed. It will tell of every single occurance where the person needing to recieve the money went to get it by force, and every excruciating detail of what they did to the person. Then, in horrifying detail, it will tell you of Their debt; when it started, how it has grown, but never of the person the debt is owed to. Most people go insane at the knowledge of Their debts, but if you can survive, the body will eventually disappear under the wealth. At this point, the owner will wonder what happened to his "paycheck" It will not take him long to get to the room, so before he does, you must retrieve the Coin. Once you get the Object, turn to the owner, who should just be entering the room. He will comment on the mass amounts of wealth, and you must only say "This was his debt. Take what you wish, for it shall turn into yours" Take any of the bills, and leave the building. The bill you have is Object 521 of 538. This bill will gain you anything that is for sale in any store if you have no money, if you show it to the cashier, but at the cost of people you love the most. Do you wish for Their debt to become yours? If so, continue onward.